


Stetopher

by Stetopher1



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College Student Stiles, Dead Allison, Full Moon, Full Shift Werewolves, M/M, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Scott is a Bad Friend, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Underage Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 01:11:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13493712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stetopher1/pseuds/Stetopher1
Summary: I have nothing else to do. I love Teen Wolf, and love the ship Stetopher so I'm going to try to write my own. This is my very first try at something like this so I'm just going to give it a go wish me luck.





	1. The beginning.

We had just finished a pack meeting at Derek's when Peter pulled me upstairs to his room when the door was shut "What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Stiles I need your help" Peter replied.

"What do you need my help with Peter?"

"Everyone knows you helped Scott gain control of his wolf so you know about anchor's, right?"

" I do what about it?"

"Stiles my anchor is you."

"Oh wow since when?"

"You've been my anchor since I resurrected myself."

"Why am I your anchor Peter?"

"I've told you from the start Stiles I like you."

"Alright why are you just telling me this now?"

" I need to be close to you for the full moon which is in three days."

"Alright come with me I need to show you something." Peter looked confused, but did as I asked him to.

When we arrived Peter inhaled softly " Who owns this?"

"I do my uncle left it to me after he was killed."

"How long have you owned this?"

"Six month's my uncle was killed by a demon named Esmeralda he had been hunting her ever since my aunt was killed by the demon when I was five."

"Oh wow obsessed much?"

"You have no idea. Will this work for you?"

"How much land do you own?"

"Everything I own is fenced off for not only privacy, but also for protection this land is heavily warded there's not much that can get in here without me knowing it."

"Who all know about about this?"

"Only you my two Cousin's Dean, Sam, and myself."

I see Peter looking around almost wistful. "Go ahead Peter it'll be good for you to run off some of the energy from the coming full moon I don't mind." Peter purred softly hugging me to his chest I rubbed his back letting Peter scent me to his heart's content. After a few minutes Peter pulled back stripping quickly if I weren't used to this kinda thing I'd be weirded out, but I was used to the pack getting naked on the full moon. Peter quickly shifted into his full wolf form I was in awe. "Peter you're a beautiful wolf I didn't know you could shift into a full wolf I thought only Talia had that gift?"

Peter's thoughts flowed into my mind through the pack bond. "I gained this ability after I became an alpha I still have this gift even after I lost my Alpha Power's."

"Oh that makes sense." 

I watched Peter disappear into the tree line as I gathered up his clothes, I left Peter's clothes over the rocker on the porch before going inside to relax while I waited for Peter to familiarize himself to my land, and let out some of the excess energy the full moon was causing him. I quickly called my Cousin's Dean, and Sam Winchester letting them know I was using the bunker Uncle John left me, and telling them both to steer clear. When Dean asked me why I told him I just needed some time away from my father, and if he calls asking if he knows where I am to tell him I was safe Dean was hesitant then sighed. "Just stay out of trouble Miz."

"I will." I replied before I hung up, I listened to the bunker all around me it had probably only been twenty minutes when I drifted off knowing I was safe here. Peter woke me later that night telling me it was eight at night, and he was hungry.

I chuckled. "Alright let's go get you something to eat." We went to McDonalds, I got chicken nuggets while Peter got three big mac's. We ate in the parking lot before rolling out to go back to Beacon Hills.


	2. Chris Argent lending a helping hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris finds out about Stiles helping Peter for the full moon, and asks if he could help.

While waiting for the full moon, and after talking with Peter about it I started going to pet shops telling them I wanted mice, and rabbits they all thought I was feeding a big snake I let them believe that. After 50 stores over the next three days I brought the final shipment to the bunker with the food, cages, and anything else they would need until they were eaten by Peter. When Peter got to the bunker he hugged me scenting me heavily I just hummed rubbing my hand down his back to try, and calm him down.

When Peter was done he pulled back. "So how much do I owe you?" I handed him the total amount, and he blanched. "Jesus Stiles how many stores did you go to?"

"50 I wanted to be prepared." I replied with a shrug.

Peter chuckled. "Well if we do this right this should last about three consecutive full moons."

"Great then shift when you need to Peter. No one should come looking for us if they do I'll know, and take care of it."

Peter purred nuzzling my neck to scent me again I let him honestly it didn't bother me.

I had just let out thirty mice letting Peter hunt them when I felt someone pull up to the gate. "Someone's here Peter I'll be right back." "Alright darling Peter purred through the pack bond." I smiled going to the front when I see the SUV I was instantly on high alert.

"Chris how did you know about this place?" I asked skeptically.

"Friend of mine owns this how do you know this place, and why are you here? I didn't know you knew John Winchester? How do you know him Stiles, and where is he? Chris asked in quick succession.

"Chris my uncle died six months ago he was killed by the demon that killed my aunt."

"Uncle?"

"Yeah my mother's maiden name is Claudia Winchester, John Winchester's older sister."

"John's dead?"

"Yeah Chris he is, my uncle left the bunker to me with his life insurance policy Sam, and Dean didn't need it so he left it to me." I said somewhat somberly.

"Right that still doesn't tell me why you're here?" I didn't know if Peter wanted Chris to know he was here with me, or not so I floundered for a few minutes trying to find something to say when it was taken out of my hand's. Peter howled causing Chris to go on high alert. "Calm down Hunter it's just Peter I'm in no danger."

"Peter as in Peter Hale Derek's crazy uncle?" "Peter's not crazy anymore Chris he has a stable anchor now me."

You're Peter's anchor? Chris asked shocked.

"Yeah, I'm Peter's anchor, and he needed to be close to me for the full moon."

"How many times have you two done this?" Chris asked warily.

"This is the first-time hunter." I said honestly.

"Would you mind if I joined you two?" Chris asked well more like demanded.

I huffed exasperated. "It's not like if I say no you'll actually leave so why not?"

"Pull in I need to close the gate." Chris complied rather quickly.

"Alright." Chris said as he got back into his SUV. He parked in between my jeep, and my Impala that was also left to me by my uncle. "John left you the original Impala?" Chris asked stunned.

I snorted out a laugh."Yeah shocked me to I was sure it would go to Sammy considering Dean has the second Impala."

"I wondered where it went." "Didn't we all" I said softly.

"Yeah the only difference between them is the upholstery mine's blood red while Dean's is black leather." I shut the gate locking it before leading Chris towards the back where Peter was sitting beside the shed. I chuckled. "Alright Peter I get the hint." I opened the shed grabbing a cage with twelve Rabbits inside grunting when I put it down, I opened the cage hitting the back to to scare the rabbit out. They all darted out quickly Peter falling into a hunting crouch before suddenly darting off after them I smiled shaking my head at Peter's almost puppish glee while hunting. Chris whistled softly from the shed behind me I turned around wondering what he was whistling at.

I went to the shed watching Chris look around stunned. "How long will this last Peter?" Chris asked.

"From what Peter told me if we do this right it could last him three full moons."

"Nice." Chris rasped.

"Thanks hunter it took me almost three days, and 50 different stores to get all this." I said preening behind his back so he didn't see.

Chris whistled again. "How much?" Chris asked.

"Not sure I gave Peter the sum earlier in the day before he shifted."

Chris, and I went to the clearing on my land waiting for Peter to come back "Are you two planning to keep doing this?" Chris asked softly.

"That's completely up to Peter if this is what it takes to keep Peter from going feral again then I'm all for it." I told Chris honestly well mostly.

"you're not only doing this so Peter doesn't go feral again there's more to this?" Chris said without any hesitation the hunter knew me too well.

I grimaced. "There is." I said after a few minutes of hesitation.

"What is it I promise I won't judge you?" Chris asked gently I smiled half heartedly before replying.

"The pack has been treating me differently ever since I was possessed by The Nogitsune everyone has been avoiding me unless absolutely necessary; They don't come see me unless they need me to research something for them. I have severe PTSD from everything that's happened, and no one in the pack knows about it. I know I've had bags under my eyes from lack of sleep to this day the pack is so blinded by fear that they don't even see it."

"Stiles when's the last time you've slept through the night?" Chris demanded sharply.

"To be honest with you I have no idea." I told him honestly.

"Stiles." Chris chastised gently. "What will it take to get you to sleep through the night?" Chris asked me warily.

"The only time I've ever slept through the night since I was possessed is when I fell asleep beside Peter." I grimaced when I seen the look Chris was giving me.

Peter came through the tree line right after I said that whimpering softly he came up to me nuzzling me trying to comfort me I smiled softly. "I'm fine Peter." I rasped before wrapping my arms around his neck burrowing my face into the fur on his neck Peter sat down purring softly I laughed wetly clutching onto him tightly, but still careful not to cut his airways off. "You're fine darling." Peter crooned through the pack link leaning more into my hold. We stayed there for a few minutes before I drew back. Quickly wiping my face to get rid of the excess tears.

"Sorry I didn't mean to break down like that come on I'll get another cage mice, or rabbit you're choice?" Peter hesitated not wanting to let the subject drop so quickly before sighing softly.

"Mice those were pretty fast."

I laughed, but went to do as he asked of me. When we got to the shed Chris helped me get the cage out this time after we put it down I opened the cage causing the mice to scatter in fear Peter howled darting off after them. Chris, and I chuckled watching Peter hunt after a few minutes we made it back to the clearing sitting down again.

"So PTSD?" I flinched.

"Yeah I found out right after my uncle died. I know you don't like me doing this, but I'm sorry for Allison." Chris sat straighter before snapping.

"You're Damn right I don't like when you do this Stiles you are not at fault for my daughter's death stop beating yourself up over it!" Chris yelled.

"It's kinda hard when she's one of the people in my nightmares blaming me for not only her death, but also Aiden's I know Ethan blames me for his twin's death he said it to my face right before he left for Paris with Jackson." 

"Stiles you were possessed by The Nogitsune you are not at fault for the death's of my daughter, or Aiden's for that matter Ethan lashed out in grief he didn't mean what he said give him time to mourn he'll come around." Chris murmured softly.

"I hope so" I muttered.

Chris, and I had been sitting there for about an hour when Peter came through the tree line walking over to us before wrapping himself around me settling his head in my lap with a tired sigh. "Get some sleep Peter I'll still be here when you wake up."

Chris said he's also be here when he woke, Peter yawned asking me to tell Chris thank's before quickly falling asleep. I told Chris what Peter told me Chris just shrugged I was half asleep when Chris suddenly whispered. "Stiles you still awake?"

"Yeah hunter what do you need?"

"Okay if I don't tell you now I'll never get it out." Chris rasped shifting his weight then sighed.

I opened my eyes locking with his. "What's wrong Chris? You can talk to me" I whispered carefully.

Chris grimaced cracking his neck sharply then straightened. "I like you Stiles."

I stilled then sighed letting myself lean back into Peter's body Peter purred in his sleep I just shook my head in amusement. "I like you too hunter more than I should, and I have for a while now." Chris, and I sat there for a few more minutes when Peter lifted his head linking with me.

"What's wrong Peter?"

"Ask him if he'd be willing to accept both of us?"

I looked at him in surprise then looked at Chris. "He wants to know if you'll be willing to accept both of us?"

Chris shifted so he was laying on his back beside us. "Yes, I want both of you." Chris said easily.

Peter purred nuzzling his shoulder before wrapping himself back around me. "Sleep Stiles we'll still be here when you wake." I chuckled, but did as that bade me too.

When I felt Peter shift a couple of times I forced myself awake. "Come on Peter i'll let out another round of rabbits'." "Sorry darling I didn't mean to wake you." Peter whimpered nuzzling my shoulder softly.

"Don't worry about it Moj Wilk I was only half asleep so I would know when you got antsy again." Peter whimpered. "None of that Moj Wilk I'm glad I'm able to do this for you." I went, and got a cage with 13 rabbits' in it kicking the back of the cage to spook the rabbits enough to get them bolting out again. Peter growled taking off after them I went to the back of my jeep getting my sleeping bag, and a couple of blankets for Chris.

When I got back to the clearing Chris waved me over I laid the sleeping bag down before handing Chris the blankets "They're old so I don't mind them getting dirty." I muttered Chris smiled.

"Thanks honey." Chris said still smiling. I blushed quickly laying down beside Chris on my sleeping bag he chuckled. "Sorry too soon?"

"No it just came as a shock that's all I've called Peter Moj Wilk a few times now." I blushed looking away from him.

"What does Moj Wilk mean?" Chris asked chuckling softly.

"It means my wolf in polish." I said honestly.

"Oh nice." I blushed again burrowing my head into my sleeping bag.

I shrugged. "Peter calls me darling all the time, so it only fair you have a pet name as well I'll go with Moj Lowca."

"Which means?" Chris asked softly.

"My hunter in polish." I blushed darker.

Chris smiled. "You call me hunter all the time so i'm not really all that shocked." I grimaced.

"Would you rather I didn't?" I asked insecurity bleeding into my voice.

"I don't mind honey." Chris said gently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moj Wilk means My Wolf in Polish, And Moj Lowca means My Hunter in polish.


	3. After the Full moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott finding out at the loft after the full moon. Scott blows up Protective Chris Argent, And Peter Hale.

When we all woke up next to each other I was wrapped up in Chris's arms, while Peter was draped over both of us. Chris, and I chuckled running our fingers through his fur. We laid there waiting for Peter to wake up when he did Peter purred nuzzling my neck.

I smiled. "As much as I love to cuddle with you Peter I really need to take a piss so if you could just let me up that would be great." Peter huffed, but thankfully did as I asked. I got up going to relieve myself before coming back to see Chris gathering up our stuff I smiled again. "Morning Moj Lowca did you sleep alright that ground isn't exactly soft, and I was practically on top of you plus Peter in wolf form are you alright?" I rambled.

Chris chuckled. "I'm fine honey I've had worse." I grimaced knowing what he meant even if I wished I didn't. 

"Glad to hear that." Chris smiled shaking his head. "Come on let's go put this in my jeep I'm taking the Impala back." We both went to our car's putting everything away.

"Stiles?" Peter asked from behind me.

"Yes Peter?" I asked turning to him.

"Would you mind coming here more often?"

"I actually come here quite often so no I don't mind." I replied with a shrug.

"What are we telling the pack?" Peter asked.

"Do you two want the pack to know?" I asked hesitantly

"We're telling the pack the truth, but only if they bring it up themselves." Chris said with finality.

Peter, and I both nodded, I hugged Peter looking to Chris with a soft uncertain smile.

"We'll see you at the loft?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes honey." Chris said gently, I relaxed leaning more into Peter.

"I'm glad to hear that Argent, Stiles is going to need both of us if this goes south at the loft." Peter said with a worried frown.

"We'll not abandon him right Peter?" The hunter said more for my sake than Peter's.

"It'll never happen you both have my word." Peter purred softly nuzzling my head while I smiled nodding to Chris.

"Well the sooner we get this over with the better." Chris, and Peter nodded in agreement.

I opened the gate letting Chris, and Peter out before slipping into my Impala driving outside the gate closing, and locking it behind me before following them to the loft. When we arrived thankfully everyone was still there, we parked with the other cars before going up to the loft. When we stepped into the loft most of them were still half-asleep Peter chuckled through the bond, but careful not to show it. Peter went over to the staircase sitting down while Chris sat down in the lazy boy I took my place on the couch. Derek came out five minutes later with four cups of coffee he handed Chris a cup then me, and finally Peter, we all thanked him.

Derek went to his desk sitting down before asking "So how long?"

"This is the first time we've spent the full moon together." I answered.

"I know that Stiles I mean how long have you three been going out?" Derek reiterated.

"We got together last night nephew." Peter said through that sly smile of his.

"Congratulations you three, but honestly I'm not all that surprised considering you three have been circling each other for almost three of the five years you've known each other." We just chuckled shrugging unapologetically. Almost an hour, and a half later everyone was up eating breakfast I made while drinking the fresh pot of coffee that Derek had made. We all waited to see if any of the others picked up on the mixed scents on us three. I was not surprised it took them a full four hours to pick up on it.

"Stiles?" Scott all, but growled.

"Yeah Scott." I acknowledged warily.

"Why do you smell like Peter, and Chris?"

"It took you four hours to pick up on that?" I asked in faked surprise.

Scott stood up. "Stop trying to be evasive Stiles, and tell me why the hell you smell of both of them." I nearly punched Scott right in this moment he had no right to alpha order me to do anything, but I reigned in my anger.

"Well Scotty boy that's because I was with them both last night." My words dripping with sarcasm.

"You what!" He fully growled this time.

I was careful to stay sitting down because Scott was completely wolfed out. "I was with Peter, and Chris last night for the full moon Scott." Scott launched himself at me.

"Scott Calm down." Derek snapped grabbing Scott from behind, and throwing him into the wall to get him away from me, Peter was growling low in his throat hovering in front of me protectively while Chris pulled me into his arms leaving his free hand on the butt of his gun.

"What the hell Derek!" Scott snapped.

"Scott, you were going to attack Stiles I wasn't just going to sit back, and watch it happen." Derek said calmly.

Scott growled then sighed. "Look Stiles I'm sorry, but do you think it was wise to spend a full moon alone with Peter Hale he could of killed you accidentally."

"Okay first thing first out of the entire pack Peter has the most self-control, secondly Peter would never hurt me Scott he couldn't even hurt me when he was the feral alpha what would make me think he would hurt me now, and thirdly I wasn't alone with Peter, Chris was there as well do you doubt his skills?"

"No, I have complete faith in Chris. Peter on the other hand not so much."

"Peter has helped us when he could've left Scott you need to have more faith in the man."

"Peter killed his niece, or did you forget that?"

"Scott we burned a burn victim alive then Derek ripped his throat out. We burned a burn victim alive a second time I think we're even on that front."

"Scott growled why are you sticking up for him Stiles Peter wouldn't think twice about killing someone!"

"Actually, Scott if I had wanted you dead any of you I'd have killed you long before now." Peter said matter-of-factly.

"Peter's right." Chris said pulling me to his chest protectively I leaned back into him letting my body relax in his hold. "If he had wanted us dead Scott we'd be dead." Chris stated firmly keeping me cradled to his chest.

"Stiles you're single, right?" Scott asked his eyes moving between the three of us.

"I'm officially off the market as of last night." I said pleased to have it all out in the open.

Scott roared viciously only to be cut off by not only Peter, but also Derek they both hovered in front of us protectively.

"Back off Scott if they're together then they're together why are you making such as fuss over this?" Derek asked his brow furrowed.

"Stiles killed Allison, and Aiden he should've been the one to die we don't need him we have Lydia for research I was trying to find a way to kick him out, but I can't do that if he's connected to the pack." I recoiled hurt. "Yeah Stiles, no one wants you here I want you gone." He said the anger clear on his face.

If Stiles is out of the pack so am I." Peter growled.

"As am I." Derek echoed.

"Same here." Chris ground out. Cora took her place at Derek's left side, Malia stood beside her father Lydia did the same shocking me.

"What you're all really standing by Stiles?"

"Yes!" They all snapped. I sagged into Chris which caused him to tighten his hold on me protectively.

"Fine if that's how you want it you'll come back you don't have an Alpha when this little get together fails you know where to find me. Everyone besides Stiles, and I guess Chris since he's human you'll have no protection from me Alpha McCall get your pack,and get out."

Scott, and the rest left leaving only the six of us behind. "He's right you know you'll never make it without an Alpha."

"Who said we don't?" Derek said with a half smile on his face.

Confused I asked. "What are you talking about Derek?"

"Stiles you're a spark you willed yourself to Alpha hood two years ago we're all linked to you." He replied the smile spreading to the rest of his face.

I let my senses drift out confirming what Derek said I smiled. "Well I guess Scott's in for quite a surprise isn't he."

"Yes, he is darling." Peter purred nuzzling into my neck while Chris held me against his chest possessively.

"Guess we're the Hale/Stilinski Pack now so it would seem." Chris stated with a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scott McCall is a horrible friend, Derek is unsurprised, and accepts them most of the pack do the same. Pack separating.

**Author's Note:**

> Peter Hale, and Stiles Stilinski have a pack link. They can talk through the pack link telepathically. First time writing please give me some slack.


End file.
